Green Soup
by ModernLoveIsATacoTruck
Summary: When Aang gets sick,his friends are there to help.Will he be able to overcome it before the invasion, though? Set during/at The Painted Lady. A bit of Kataang. NO Zutara. Updated regularaly. Rated T just to be safe.


**Greetings all of you people out there who may or may not be reading this! I know, I know, it's short, and...weird, but I really wanted to write a story where Aang is sick, and this was one of the only things that I could think of that would make sense. I absolutely love Avatar: The Last Airbender, it is the best show in the entire world ever, and it broke my heart to know that these guys will probably be dead in Avatar: The Legend of Korra. I hope that show never comes out, because that would just crush thousands of fans. I love, love, LOVE these charactars and I love growing up with them all over again. I first did when I was like in 2nd grade, and have been ever since. On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, there would already be more seasons, and the charactars would be the SAME COUGHnickelodeonCOUGH. Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko (I know I spelled that wrong, sorry) are the masterminds behind the awesomeness.**

**The Painted Lady...Yeah...That water, but before it was cleaned. **

**Chapter One**

Katara sat between to large pots, one with contaminated water from the nearby river, and the other with boiling water, being cleansed. She tried to waterbend it clean, and did manage to get it a bit cleaner, but it wasn't enough. This water was disgusting, even after she had tried cleaning it, it remained a greenish color. She put in a new batch into the boiling pot.

The Water Tribe girl had been sitting in that spot for about an hour now, while the others were off, wandering around the village. She had decided to stay and get some things done, but this water was really holding her up. So, after a while, Katara left the water to boil and went to take a walk around the land surrounding their camp. A few minutes after Katara left, Toph, Sokka, and Aang arrived.

The three walked into camp with their only food: two fish. Sokka set the fish down on a flat rock, and the three slumped down on the ground. They had been walking for quite some time, and were tired...and Aang was hungry. He noticed the liquid in the pots, and thought it was soup. The boy bended some of the non-boiling 'soup', and took a nice, long drink. It tasted a little different, but good, so he bended some more of it into his mouth and swallowed it. Sokka, Toph, and Aang fell asleep within a few minutes.

Katara returned about 20 minutes later to find her friends and brother asleep on the floor of the campground. _They're so lazy,_ she thought, _Aw! Aang's so cute when he's asleep! _Aang was laying flat on the ground, face up, his arms and legs stretched out and a calm expression on his face, but yes, he indeed looked cute. **(A/N: Meaningless, but LOL). **She noticed the fish Sokka had brought and decided to cook them.

Smelling the fish cooking, Sokka popped up, awake, and walked over to where Katara was. Katara stopped him just as he was about to drink some of the dirty water, "Sokka, that's the dirty water." She pointed to the water that had finished boiling long ago, and was now clean, "Drink that." Sokka sleepily gave a thumbs up and walked to the clean water, drinking up.

Before long, Toph was awake, and went off somewhere to earthbend. Another twenty minutes passed and Aang was still asleep. "Think I should wake him up?" Katara asked Sokka. "Eh..Let the kid rest. He's had a long day." "Fine, I'll give him another half hour, by then I should have the fish, salad and everything ready, and we can eat." "Food," Sokka said dreamily, "Food..."

_**About half an hour later...**_

"Aang," Katara said, shaking the young airbender, "Aang, wake up. Aang?" Aang drew his eyes half open, "Gyatso?" he said sleepily. _?_, Katara thought. Aang slid his eyes shut, only to be shaken fully awake by Katara. "HUH?" Aang said. "Katara? I don't feel so good..." "How so?" Katara asked, all philosically **(A/N: Heh, is that a word? I dunno, it's summer. ;D.) **"My stomach hurts, my head hurts, my back hurts, my eyes hurt, my...Well, everything hurts, and I feel like I'm gonna-" His cheeks puffed out, full of...Well, I'd rather not say, and he got up and ran behind a bush. Barfing sounds were heard.

"Yeah..." Aang said, walking back. "What did you eat?" "Hm..." Aang said, feeling a little light headed, "I had a papaya for breakfast, some noodles for lunch, and some of that soup you made." "What do you mean?" Katara asked, "I didn't make any soup." "Well, then what was that stuff in that pot over there?" he replied, gesturing towards the unclean water. "That was water. Dirty, polluted water from the dirty, polluted river." "Oh...That explains the taste."

**Yay for extremely short Chapter Ones... Not to kick your bucket or eat your burrito, but that's how I roll. I personally make you an Avatar promise that the other chapters will be longer. Heh. **

**Peace and Love, as a few of my shirts say.**

**Child of the Pincone, out.**


End file.
